pokemonfanfictionextrafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!
CLOSED! BUT YOU CAN STILL READ THIS AND TALK IN THE TALK DEPARTMENT AT THE BOTTOM! This is like a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Roleplay with talking Pokemon and no humans. Anyone can join! Trust me! There are loads of characters to choose from so take your pick! And yes, Pokemon can evolve. Fanon Pokemon are allowed! You can also play as your own characters! You can also choose more than one Pokemon! But remeber first come, first served so hurry before thay are all used up! It like a Galactic Racing in Ben 10. Note: I am not Kyle, he's a freind of mine. Link to the sequel Characters Regirock Regiwind (near the end) Regivolt (near the end) Registeel (near the end) Regice (near the end) Regigigas (near the end) Regiearth (near the end) Regicore (near the end) Regisea (near the end) Mew Riolu Nidoqueen Nidoking Luxray Rayquaza Deoxys Celebi Pikachu (shiny) Palkia (off-screen) Genesect Spinarak Zekrom (shiny) Bisharp Giratina Keldeo Kyurem (using charges formed) In the Past *Gwen (the past by Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR) *Ben (the past by Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR) *Azmuth (near the end) *Clockwork (near the end) Opening He same as Pokemon theme song is Mystery Dungeon. Roleplay Part 1 Bisharp: The enhancemented enabled. (Bisharp starts the time machine into Castle.] Bisharp: You want get it me. Regirock: Bisharp, you have been molted powered at event. Bisharp: It work. after everyone appears. Eevee: Brother! Brother! talking, Charmander and Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR didn't say anything. Charmander: Hey, you at Plumber gun aquired. Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: (pull it up with Plumber Gun) Eevee: Brother! Father! Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh! (do falls, after Plumber Gun disabled with green) Ben, you had something, what you need, Ben! Charmander: Ben? Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Ben! Where are you! (used Slipping Past after Gwen talking Ben) Gwen: Ben, turns back! (after Ben) Ben: What?! (after Gwen) Charmander: Uhhhh.... Gwen: Let me go! (after Ben, at past end) Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Oh dear.... Eevee: Mana! Eevee becomes white, evolved into Flareon after Charmander. Flareon: Brother! Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: I... as Heatblast! Burn! used Flamethrower at Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR, Charmander used Quick Attack to protecting Flamethrower. Charmander: Do something! Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: (after) Let me tell you something, Flareon! Nobody did even another stopping wrong! Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR turns into Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR where like Retaliator. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR: What is you something, Flareon! Charmander: Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR! Do something! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR: Not acquired! Omnitrix's Voice Command (with Plumber Gun): Enabled, with the acquired at Galvanic Mechamorph. The Mechamorph enabled. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR: (pulling it up with Plumber Gun aimed at Flareon) Do something! (shot it beam at Flareon, killing him) Charmander: Phew! Omnitrix's Voice Command: The scanned enabled. Charmander: Ugh! Omnitrix's Voice Command: Dubbed. Riolu: Hey, this is stop them. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR and Charmander: What! Roleplay Part 2 Charmander: Oh no, were is she, Bisharp! Meanwhile ???: (watching at monitor) "What if fool." (slammed and he Three Beldum snap off into the Castle) Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR holding a Missile Launcher he aimed at Three Beldum Charmander: (prepare to Overheat) Riolu: (prepare to Aura Sphere) Fire! Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR shot a missile with one, Charmander fires a overheat, and Riolu fires a aura sphere at the three Beldum he used Protect to overheat, missile, and aura sphere to explosion ???: He can to used moves. {One, Two, and Three Beldum chased with Three heroes away] Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR: I would you my brother, Riolu! (using a hands into couck chaingun and fires at two Beldum, two Beldum used Protect him, but used Zap Cannon from his eye at Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR shocks into the ground, like UItimate Way Big falls down in water on The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2) fires at one Beldum, but protect he shot beam at Charmander throwing into the water Charmander: Where is it? (looks at Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR) Alza! fires at three Beldum, but protect he shot beam at Riolu throwing into the water Riolu: No! (running at Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR, releases the Aura Sphere but disappears) Oh my god! Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR detransformed Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR Charmander: That's my taco. NO! Charmander used Aromatherapy to healling Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR, he dubbed Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Uh.. where am i? Charmander: Uh.... that dubbed. Riolu: My under control. Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Yeah, it so. want Shaymin, at flew down, to turned normal Shaymin's Land Forme: We need to used Solarbeam, to Beldum at killed anymore. Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Uh, nope. (holding the Plumber Gun) Omnitrix's Voice Command: The searching at the Solarbeam, enabled. Shaymin's Land Form: What, a nope. Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: Shaymin, trust me! Charmander: Hey, you help. Alza M2 Edition SR transformed Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR turning into Sky Form, he flew away Charmander: Uh... Riolu: I need you help. Roleplay Part 3 multiple Beldum appears Shaymin's Sky Form: (screamed) Ahhhhhhhhh! (learns Solarbeam, the Plumber Gun acquired) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR: Huh? the multiple Beldum away ???: Mmmm, destroy him. Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR used Plumber Gun to aimed multiple Beldum, Shaymin shot beam at Plumber Gun, he beam at the multiple Beldum, he destroyed him ???: What, no! the Bisharp ???: Mmm, yes. Get him. used Quick Attack at four heroes into the ground Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR detransformed Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR turned into normal ???: (walking in) You have me. (called) I am Bishaion. Bisharp: You safe cannot everything. Perodua Alza M2 Edition SR: I'm promise, you can even is do this! I didn't know. You have been anymore, i thing is me. How you cannot even! (wears the sword) Ascalon! When Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR after to evolved into Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR's Full Meta E.V.O Form. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid SR's Full Meta E.V.O Form: I am Meta E.V.O Form! Bisharp: Protocol enabled. Roleplay Part 4 Meanwhile Bulbasaur: Guys! Citrakayah: You have fusion. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX: It said not everything where is she, to used it even Bulbasaur! Sceptile: Guys, where are we? Viva ELITE Hybrid EX becomes white Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX: Bulbasaur! Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX evolved into Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form: Mmm, hey i'm evolved. Bulbasaur: Oh yeah! Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form: Good. Viva ELITE Hybrid EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form detransformed Perodua Viva ELITE EX's Full Meta E.V.O Form Bulbasaur: YEAH! Saur! Saur! YEAH! Saur! Saur! Hooray! *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Roleplay Part 5 *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Roleplay Part 6 *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Roleplay Part 7 *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Roleplay Part 8 *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Roleplay Part 9 (final parts) *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Trivia *Roleplay: The Infinite Adventure!/Close